


Whence it Came

by Skeren



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeren/pseuds/Skeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She'd just wanted to be a mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whence it Came

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2005.

She couldn’t find it in herself to cry. Even sitting amid the blood-stained blankets, the sheets torn from where her hands had twisted too sharply in the cloth… it meant nothing. It was distant from her. She knew it shouldn’t have been. She’d been there for the loss of that innocent. She was right there, completely unable to stop it from happening.

And yet… She couldn’t cry. She couldn’t grieve over some mistake of nature. She wanted to fix it, something that could not be changed by the laws of that very same nature that took it in the first place. It wasn’t her fault, but she still saw it as her mistake.

She was a strong woman. Her husband knew that, but never hesitated to let her know that he was there, that he would protect her. He was at her side for everything, even this. He didn’t blame her for this. He tried to urge her to cry, to grieve. He didn’t want her to suffer as she seemed to persist was required.

She refused to listen. Her hands felt tied by this and her belief that it could be fixed. The thought that she would never need feel pain over this loss spurred her to her course of action. She turned to that which she was so certain could fix everything, her alchemy.

It revealed to her that even the most glorious light show couldn’t fix a fault of nature.

She didn’t want to admit it even when the proof of her failure was right in front of her eyes. She waited a week, desperately hoping something would change. She knew, with ever more certainty as each day passed, that this would not change.

Her hopes had been ill placed. She had to give in to the fact that this was something that had no fix. She should have just tried again, let go of her child… but now she could never have another again, though she desperately wanted one.

Only after the circles were drawn and the gates were closed, the being that she’d tried to make into her little boy gone back from whence it came… only then did she finally cry.


End file.
